1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fences used for dividing areas. More specifically, it relates to decorative fencing such as may be quickly and easily set up whenever needed.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that numerous designs of fences have been developed in the past that are particularly for temporary use and which are readily easy to set up, such as for bordering a planned garden path, surrounding a new planting or the like, and which afterwards may be removed. Most such fencing while not in use, takes up a great deal of storage space which otherwise could be used for other purposes. This situation is therefore in need of an improvement.